The present invention relates to an apparatus for sensing coins and other small discrete objects, and in particular to a sensor which may be used in a coin counting or handling device.
A number of devices require sensors which can identify and/or discriminate coins or other small discrete objects. Examples include coin counting or handling devices, (such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/255,539, 08/237,486, and 08/431,070, all of which are incorporated herein by reference) vending machines, gaming devices such as slot machines, bus or subway coin or token xe2x80x9cfare boxes,xe2x80x9d and the like. Preferably, for such purposes, the sensors provide information which can be used to discriminate coins from non-coin objects and/or which can discriminate among different coin denominations and/or discriminate coins of one country from those of another.
Previous sensors and coin handling devices, however, have suffered from a number of deficiencies. Many previous sensors have resulted in an undesirably large proportion of discrimination errors. At least in some cases this is believed to arise from an undesirably small signal to noise ratio in the sensor output. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide coin discrimination sensors having improved signal to noise ratio.
Many previous coin sensors were configured for use in devices which receive only one coin at a time, such as a typical vending machine which receives a single coin at a time through a coin slot. These devices typically present an easier sensing environment because there is a lower expectation for coin throughput, an avoidance of the deposit of foreign material, an avoidance of small inter-coin spacing (or coin overlap), and because the slot naturally defines maximum coin diameter and thickness. Sensors that might be operable for a one-at-a-time coin environment may not be satisfactory for an environment in which a mass or plurality of coins can be received in a single location, all at once (such as a tray for receiving a mass of coins, poured into the tray from, e.g., a coin jar). Accordingly it would be useful to provide a sensor which, although it might be successfully employed in a one-coin-at-a-time environment, can also function satisfactorily in a device which receives a mass of coins.
Many previous sensors used for coin discrimination were configured to sense characteristics or parameters of coins (or other objects) so as to provide data relating to an average value for a coin as a whole. Such sensors were not able to provide information specific to certain regions or levels of the coin (such as core material vs. cladding material). In some currencies, two or more denominations may have average characteristics which are so similar that it is difficult to distinguish the coins. For example, it is difficult to distinguish U.S. dimes from pre-1982 U.S. pennies, based only on average differences, the main physical difference being the difference in cladding (or absence thereof). In some previous devices, inductive coin testing is used to detect the effect of a coin on an alternating electromagnetic field produced by a coil, and specifically the coin""s effect upon the coil""s impedance, e.g. related to one or more of the coin""s diameter, thickness, conductivity and permeability. In general, when an alternating electromagnetic field is provided to such a coil, the field will penetrate a coin to an extent that decreases with increasing frequency. Properties near the surface of a coin have a greater effect on a higher frequency field, and interior material have a lesser effect. Because certain coins, such as the United States ten and twenty-five cent coins, are laminated, this frequency dependency can be of use in coin discrimination. Accordingly, it would further be useful to provide a device which can provide information relating to different regions of coins or other objects.
Although there are a number of parameters which, at least theoretically, can be useful in discriminating coins and small objects (such as size, including diameter and thickness), mass, density, conductivity, magnetic permeability, homogeneity or lack thereof (such as cladded or plated coins), and the like, many previous sensors were configured to detect only a single one of such parameters. In embodiments in which only a single parameter is used, discrimination among coins and other small objects was often inaccurate, yielding both misidentification of a coin denomination (false positives), and failure to recognize a coin denomination (false negatives). In some cases, two coins which are different may be identified as the same coin because a parameter which could serve to discriminate between the coins (such as presence or absence of plating, magnetic non-magnetic character of the coin, etc.) is not detected by the sensor. Thus, using such sensors, when it is desired to use several parameters to discriminate coins and other objects, it has been necessary to provide a plurality of sensors (if such sensors are available), typically one sensor for each parameter to be detected. Multiplying the number of sensors in a device increases the cost of fabricating, designing, maintaining and repairing such apparatus. Furthermore, previous devices typically required that multiple sensors be spaced apart, usually along a linear track which the coins follow, and often the spacing must be relatively far apart in order to properly correlate sequential data from two sensors with a particular coin (and avoid attributing data from the two sensors to a single coin when the data was related, in fact, to two different coins). This spacing increases the physical size requirements for such a device, and may lead to an apparatus which is relatively slow since the path which the coins are required to traverse is longer.
Furthermore, when two or more sensors each output a single parameter, it is typically difficult or impossible to base discrimination on the relationship or profile of one parameter to a second parameter for a given coin, because of the difficulty in knowing which point in a first parameter profile corresponds to which point in a second parameter profile. If there are multiple sensors spaced along the coin path, the software for coin discrimination becomes more complicated, since it is necessary to keep track of when a coin passes by the various sensors. Timing is affected, e.g., by speed variations in the coins as they move along the coin path, such as rolling down a rail.
Even in cases where a single core is used for two different frequencies or parameters, many previous devices take measurements at two different times, typically as the coin moves through different locations, in order to measure several different parameters. For example, in some devices, a core is arranged with two spaced-apart poles with a first measurement taken at a first time and location when a coin is adjacent a first pole, and a second measurement taken at a second, later time, when the coin has moved toward the second pole. It is believed that, in general, providing two or more different measurement locations or times, in order to measure two or more parameters, or in order to use two or more frequencies, leads to undesirable loss of coin throughput, occupies undesirably extended space and requires relatively complicated circuits and/or algorithms (e.g. to match up sensor outputs as a particular coin moves to different measurement locations).
Some sensors relate to the electrical or magnetic properties of the coin or other object, and may involve creation of an electromagnetic field for application to the coin. With many previous sensors, the interaction of generated magnetic flux with the coin was too low to permit the desired efficiency and accuracy of coin discrimination, and resulted in an insufficient signal-to-noise ratio.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a sensor or coin handler/sensor device having improved discrimination, reduced costs or space requirements, which is faster than previous devices and/or results in improved signal-to-noise ratio.
According to the present invention, a sensor is provided in which nearly all the magnetic field produced by the coil interacts with the coin providing a relatively intense electromagnetic field in the region traversed by a coin or other object. Preferably, the sensor can be used to obtain information on two different parameters of a coin or other object. In one embodiment, a single sensor provides information indicative of both size, (diameter) and conductivity. In one embodiment, the sensor includes a core, such as a ferrite or other magnetically permeable material, in a curved (e.g., torroid or half-torroid) shape which defines a gap. The coin being sensed moves through the vicinity of the gap, in one embodiment, through the gap. The gap may be formed between opposed faces of a torroid section, or formed between the opposed and spaced edges of two plates, coupled (such as by adhesion) to faces of a section of a torroid. In either configuration, a single continuous non-linear core has first and second ends, with a gap therebetween.
Although it is possible to provide a sensor in which the core is driven by a direct current, preferably, the core is driven by an alternating or varying current. As a coin or the object passes through the field in the vicinity of the gap, data relating to coin parameters are sensed, such as changes in inductance (from which the diameter of the object or coin, or portions thereof, can be derived), and the qualify factor (Q factor), related to the amount of energy dissipated (from which conductivity of the object or coin (or portions thereof) can be obtained). In one embodiment, data relating to conductance of the coin (or portions thereof) as a function of diameter are analyzed (e.g. by comparing with conductance-diameter data for known coins) in order to discriminate the sensed coins.
According to one aspect of the invention, a coin discrimination apparatus and method is provided in which an oscillating electromagnetic field is generated on a single sensing core. The oscillating electromagnetic field is composed on one or more frequency components. The electromagnetic field interacts with a coin, and these interactions are monitored and used to classify the coin according to its physical properties. All frequency components of the magnetic field are phase-locked to a common reference frequency. The phase relationships between the various frequencies are fixed, and the interaction of each frequency component with the coin can be accurately determined without the need for complicated electrical filters or special geometric shaping of the sensing core.
In one embodiment two or more frequencies are used. Preferably, to reduce the number of sensors in the devices, both frequencies drive a single core. In this way, a first frequency can be selected to obtain parameters relating to the core of a coin and a second frequency selected to obtain parameters relating to the skin region of the coin, e.g., to characterize plated or laminated coins. One difficulty in using two or more frequencies on a single core is the potential for interference. In one embodiment, to avoid such interference both frequencies are phase locked to a single reference frequency. In one approach, the sensor forms an inductor of an L-C oscillator, whose frequency is maintained by a Phase-Locked Loop (PLL) to define an error signal (related to Q) and amplitude which change as the coin moves past the sensor.
As seen in FIGS. 2A, 2B, 3 and 4, the depicted sensor includes a coil which will provide a certain amount of inductance or inductive reactance in a circuit to which it is connected. The effective inductance of the coil will change as, e.g. a coin moves adjacent or through the gap and this change of inductance can be used to at least partially characterize the coin. Without wishing to be bound by any theory, it is believed the coin or other object affects inductance in the following manner. As the coin moves by or across the gap, the AC magnetic field lines are altered. If the frequency of the varying magnetic field is sufficiently high to define a xe2x80x9cskin depthxe2x80x9d which is less than about the thickness of the coin, no field lines will go through the coin as the coin moves across or through the gap. As the coin is moved across or into the gap, the inductance of a coil wound on the core decreases, because the magnetic field of the direct, short path is canceled (e.g., by eddy currents flowing in the coin). Since, under these conditions no flux goes through any coin having any substantial conductivity, the decrease in inductance due to the presence of the coin is primarily a function of the surface area (and thus diameter) of the coin.
A relatively straightforward approach would be to use the coil as an inductor in a resonant circuit such as an LC oscillator circuit and detect changes in the resonant frequency of the circuit as the coin moved past or through the gap. Although this approach has been found to be operable and to provide information which may be used to sense certain characteristics of the coin (such as its diameter) a more preferred embodiment is shown, in general form, in FIG. 5 and is described in greater detail below. In the embodiment of FIG. 5, the coil 502 forms a part of an oscillator circuit such as an LC oscillator 504. The circuit is configured to maintain oscillation of the signal through the coil 502 at a substantially constant frequency, even as the effective inductance of the coil 502 changes (e.g. in response to passage of a coin). The amount of change in other components of the circuit needed to offset the change in inductance 502 (and thus maintain the frequency at a substantially constant value) is a measure of the magnitude of the change in the inductance 502 caused by the passage of the coin. In the embodiment of FIG. 5, a phase detector 506 compares a signal indicative of the frequency in the oscillator 508 with a reference frequency 510 and outputs an error signal 512 which controls a frequency-varying component of the oscillator 514 (such as a variable capacitor). The magnitude of the error signal 512 is an indication of the magnitude of the change in the effective inductance of the coil 502. The detection configuration shown in FIG. 5 is thus capable of detecting changes in inductance (related to the coin diameter) while maintaining the frequency of the oscillator substantially constant. Providing a substantially constant frequency is useful because, among other reasons, the sensor will be less affected by interfering electromagnetic fields than a sensor that allows the frequency to shift would be. It will also be easier to prevent unwanted electromagnetic radiation from the sensor, since filtering or shielding would be provided only with respect to one frequency as opposed to a range of frequencies.
In addition to providing information related to coin diameter, the sensor can also be used to provide information related to coin conductance, preferably substantially simultaneously with providing the diameter information. FIG. 6 provides a simplified block diagram of one method for obtaining a signal related to conductance. As a coin moves past the coil 502, there will be an amount of energy loss and the amplitude of the signal in the coil will change in a manner related to the conductance of the coin (or portions thereof). Without wishing to be bound by any theory, it is believed that the presence of the coin affects energy loss, as indicated by the Q factor in the following manner. As noted above, as the coin moves past or through the gap, eddy currents flow causing an energy loss, which is related to both the amplitude of the current and the resistance of the coin. The amplitude of the current is substantially independent of coin conductivity (since the magnitude of the current is always enough to cancel the magnetic field that is prevented by the presence of the coin). Therefore, for a given effective diameter of the coin, the energy loss in the eddy currents will be inversely related to the conductivity of the coin. The relationship can be complicated by such factors as the skin depth, which affects the area of current flow with the skin depth being related to conductivity.
Thus, for a coil 502 driven at a first, e.g. sinusoidal, frequency, the amplitude can be determined by using timing signals 602 (FIG. 6) to sample the voltage at a time known to correspond to the peak voltage in the cycle, using a first sampler 606 and sampling at a second point in the cycle known to correspond to the trough using a second sampler 608. The sampled (and held) peak and trough voltages can be provided to a differential amplifier 610, the output of which 612 is related to the conductance. More precisely speaking, the output 612 will represent the Q of the circuit. In general, Q is a measure of the amount of energy loss in an oscillator. In a perfect oscillator circuit, there would be no energy loss (once started, the circuit would oscillate forever) and the Q value would be infinite. In a real circuit, the amplitude of oscillations will diminish and Q is a measure of the rate at which the amplitude diminishes. In another embodiment, data relating to changes in frequency as a function of changes in Q are analyzed (or correlated with data indicative of this functional relationship for various types of coins or other objects).
In one embodiment, the invention involves combining two or more frequencies on one core by phase-locking all the frequencies to the same reference. Because the frequencies are phase-locked to each other, the interference effect of one frequency on the others becomes a common-mode signal, which is removed, e.g., with a differential amplifier.
In one embodiment, a coin discrimination apparatus and method is provided in which an oscillating electromagnetic field is generated on a single sensing core. The oscillating electromagnetic field is composed of one or more frequency components. The electromagnetic field interacts with a coin, and these interactions are monitored and used to classify the coin according to its physical properties. All frequency components of the magnetic field are phase-locked to a common reference frequency. The phase relationships between the various frequencies are fixed, and the interaction of each frequency component with the coin can be accurately determined without the need for complicated electrical filters or special geometric shaping of the sensing core. In one embodiment, a sensor having a core, preferably ferrite, which is curved (or otherwise non-linear), such as in a U-shape or in the shape of a section of a torus, and defining a gap, is provided with a wire winding for excitation and/or detection. The sensor can be used for simultaneously obtaining data relating to two or more parameters of a coin or other object, such as size and conductivity of the object. Two or more frequencies can be used to sense core and/or cladding properties.